undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 14
|prev = Chapter 13 |next = Chapter 15 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-14-778120358 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181395835372/underearth-book-1-chapter-14}} After about a minute of walking, Frisk could hear the sound of rushing water coming from deeper in the cavern. A little bit further and Frisk could barely make out another one of those strange boxes like the one he pulled the leather bracers out of back in Snowdin. The area Frisk was in was very dark, and the only light was from a few stones embedded in the walls, and even then it was heavily colored different shades of red, green, and blue. In front of Frisk, he could hear water rushing by. After some time focusing, his eyes finally fully adjusted to the low light condition of the cave. Directly in front of Frisk was a large river with two waterfalls on the left and right sides. To Frisk's immediate right was a wooden staircase that lead down, but even lower seemed to house less light than where he was now. Frisk tried looking around for an alternative way to cross, but there didn't seem to be one. He let out a sigh before approaching the river and climbing in. The water was extremely cold. When he finally reached the bottom, he was about waist-deep. The current wasn't particularly strong, though Frisk still treaded carefully. He eventually reached the other side of the river and climbed out back onto dry ground. He was freezing from the experience, but at least he made it across. Reluctantly, he continued forward deeper into the cavern. Some ways deeper into the cave, Frisk found a patch of very, very tall grass, at least doubling Frisk's height. He entered into the grass, but before he could reach the other side, he heard some loud, metallic footsteps coming from the top of the cliff to his left. Upon hearing these footsteps, Frisk froze immediately. He then heard some quieter footsteps approaching on top of the cliff as well. Frisk heard coming from the cliff above. That sounds like Papyrus. Frisk thought as the voice continued. "Did you fight them?" Frisk heard another character above say, though this one quite muffled. "Did you capture them?" "Fine, then I'll just take the Human's SOUL myself." There was a sudden silence. Papyrus then rushed away, leaving Undyne by herself. Frisk then tried to move to escape, but as he did, the rustling of the grass was loud enough to alert Undyne, who then approached the edge of the cliff to investigate the noise. Frisk looked up to see a figure deep in the shadows with a white dot on what looked to be its head, and a light blue spear pointed in the general direction of Frisk. Frisk and Undyne just stood there, appearing to stare at each-other. After what felt like an eternity, the spear disappeared, as did the figure that was Undyne. Frisk let out a sigh of relief when Undyne disappeared and continued out of the patch of grass. He was then followed by the strange Monster Kid from Snowdin. "Yo, did you see the way she stared at you? That... was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention? Hahah. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" And with that, the Monster Kid ran off before falling flat on their face, getting up, then running off again. Dread loomed over Frisk as a highly trained warrior was now hunting him. Knowing this, Frisk continued onward with extreme caution. }} Category:Underearth